


Not Only Are You The One…

by StarthornFromScratch



Series: things people told me to write [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: F/M, Feelingshipping fluff, Fluff, Gift Work, Gift for my sister, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, feelingshipping - Freeform, take your fluff and leave, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarthornFromScratch/pseuds/StarthornFromScratch
Summary: Feelingshipping fluff that I wrote for my sister’s Christmas present because it was 2020 and I couldn’t go out and buy anything and I also had no other ideas. :/
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Yellow
Series: things people told me to write [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125902
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Not Only Are You The One…

**Author's Note:**

> A/N. H e l l o there Fluffy and welcome to my very sort and very unsatisfying Feelingshipping oneshot! Or alternatively… “Dear [Fluffy] today I… couldn’t find [any gift ideas] so I’m writing this [1957 words of fanfiction instead]”
> 
> Okay bye you better enjoy it!!! I’ll be watching you! A/N over.

There was that knocking on the door again, loud and obnoxious as ever. Why couldn’t people just leave her alone at this hour? (It was nearly noon but she had slept in, so it was nice to wake up when she wanted and not whenever society called for.)

“I’m coming!” Yellow called deliriously, “Give me a moment to put on some real clothes!”

She had no idea who was at the door, and in that case maybe that the information in her statement hadn’t been the best to give, but it didn’t matter. She was tired, dressed in a bathrobe and one sneaker, and not about to let someone see her without her hair at least tucked out of the way. (It was the type of mess that hurt to try to pull your fingers though, not that some rando at the door would be doing that.)

But still, the knocking persisted.

She blinked. If the person at the door was still so urgently in need of her appearance in front of them they had either not heard her calling or had more pressing matters on their hands. As tired as she was, since Yellow lived in a forest where wild pokémon were sometimes known to act wild and dangerously, she didn’t want to risk it.

She tripped on the way out of her room (stupid carpets, always getting in the way of things) but caught herself on a wall and continued, calling out for the person to ‘wait just a moment please!’ as she went. (Even in the most adrenaline-inducing situations she tried to be polite, so now in one with only a small possibility of being life-threatening for someone, it wasn’t even difficult to remember to say ‘please’.

She dashed to the front door and flung it open, only half expecting to see her former trainer with what looked like a very deep scratch (perhaps from pokémon claws, maybe and assassination attempt from Silver, one could never be too sure) starting at his cheek and tracing down onto what of his chest the torn cloak still covered. The two Kanto dex-holders made eye contact and Yellow froze despite herself, she had been prepared but she hadn’t actually expected anyone to be hurt, let alone someone she knew.

The first thing she managed to say was a weak, “Why the hell didn’t you kick down the door if you were hurt?” before a series of worried questions about what had happened and what she could do. It took a minute or two for her to slow down a little bit and actually look at Blue properly.

It was then that it hit her. Sure, he had a giant claw-mark across his body and sure he looked as though he was in pain, but he was clearly more unimpressed than anything. She blinked at him in confusion, he hadn’t even attempted to enter her house yet, but he was glaring at her. Done evaluating the situation, and now even more worried than before, she stood up from where she had been kneeling (checking if his leg was broken or something like that).

“Blue?” her voice was oddly level as she tilted her head back, breathing in deeply and lowering her eyebrows in confusion, “How are you still standing?”

He rolled his eyes and muttered something like ‘your expectations of my pain tolerance are embarrassingly low’ before taking a step forward and awkwardly patted her on the head, “thanks for opening the door, I was waiting for you for so long,”

She gritted her teeth and stomped one foot, annoyed beyond belief that he had not tried harder to get her attention, “If you are hurt you should sound more urgent. if you hadn’t continued knocking after I had called to you I probably would have fallen back asleep!”

Blue looked as though he were about to say something but blinked and stared at her in a half-concerned, half-incredulous sort of way. “‘fallen back asleep’?”

Blushing she shook her head, “I… slept in late,” Blue immediately started complaining and reminded her that she should set up a better sleep schedule, but the blonde wasn’t listening. “Come inside,” she beckoned with one hand, “I’ll get you some bandages.”

Groaning, Blue stepped forward, “I don’t need bandages, I’m not even that hurt, I just wanted to talk to you for a bit before I took the trip back to Pallet,” (He followed her in anyway, and sat down hesitantly in a chair after Yellow commanded that he did so, stating that ‘moving around and standing too much isn’t good for cuts’.)

“Ya know, phf-” pausing to spit out a cobweb that had gotten in her mouth while attempting to speak Yellow wiped her nose on her shirt sleeve before continuing, “-this is pretty unlike you,” from the other room, Yellow’s words were a little muffled but still audible. Blue shook his head and opened his mouth to call to her.

“What do you mean? I like talking to you!” because of the nature of the conversation (the fact that they were in two separate rooms) he had to raise his voice so that she would hear him, but it hurt slightly to breathe in so much all at once.

“That’s not what I-” the Viridian trainer sneezed, “-mean! I mean, you usually spend time to take care of injuries, you aren’t stupid!”

“Big words coming from someone who keeps her first aid kit in the back of a closet she doesn’t even clean!” Blue retorted in what a school-teacher might call ‘playground volume’. He could just barely hear Yellow grumble something but didn’t quite hear what exactly it was. He was about to call out and ask when there was a slight crash and she appeared around the corner of the doorway again, stepping haphazardly over Chu-Chu as the mouse-like pokémon ran around her boots. (Apparently the flower-wearing Pikachu had finally heard the racket and appeared to investigate.)

“I have multiple first aid kits for your information,” Yellow muttered gruffly, stalking over to his chair and glowering at him. She would normally be nicer to people, but Blue was often a… special case, especially when he backtracked on his normal actions (and therefore did something stupid). She loved spending time with him and all, and she was pretty sure he felt the same, but sometimes he was just so overbearingly, overwhelmingly, stubborn.

But in a good way..! Well... not always a good way. But often! Yes, often it was a good way.

He was a man of his word, that was for sure, because when he said he didn’t need her help he definitely meant it, judging by how he instantly jumped up from his sitting position when she came closer, unraveling some bandages, and began to ramble on about being a gym leader. Yellow sighed as he paced back and forth, apparently venting to her about how boring trainer battles were now that all the new kids were so weak. But he clearly wasn’t seriously in need of venting about such a thing, so she shook her head and tried to get a word in edgewise.

He was seemingly attempting to buy time, though for what Yellow didn’t know. 

So, when she finally managed to squeeze her voice up into a short pause that was the brunette taking a breath, her words were something to the affect of, ‘can you stop sprouting random words and get to the point?’ Of course, that wasn’t her exact wording, it was more powerful than that, and somehow still more ‘done’ with his crap.

Sighing, Blue shook his head, letting her cut him off from his lament with a soft, “some people just don’t understand a good rant…” Yellow squinched up her nose and stuck out her tongue in defiance.

When her face slipped back into its normal pleasant smile, she repeated herself in a more polite fashion, “Can you please tell me whatever you came here to tell me?”

Blue’s expression immediately changed, and it became crystal clear that he was only buying time with his previous fancy word combinations. Now with a worried, sort of sad, smile on his face he slowly walked towards her and ruffled her hair again, but no extra words escaped him. Just that awkwardly full-of-emotion smile. His smiles were usually more like smirks, so Yellow was immediately taken aback.

“What is it?” she asked, the first aid tools in her hand now long forgotten as her other hand gently lifted the Trainer's arm off of her head, “what do you want to tell me?”

His expression changed again, a soft blush only visible for the second it took him to turn away again. “Well Healer,” he coughed, “I was just swinging by to wish you a happy Valentines day…”

The idea of Blue, of all people, mentioning Valentines day, let alone in her presence didn’t immediately settle, so at first she just lamely asked, “you can wish someone a happy Valentines day?” Blue turned around a bit, as if checking to see if she had hit her head, he was frowning a bit, but in a confused way.

“Yes…?” he answered uncertainty, “I-I mean,” he stuttered over his words, “I’ve never done it before, maybe I’m wrong,”

It was then that it hit Yellow what was going on (though it still didn’t explain why he wouldn’t let her bandage the claw-mark across his chest) and she squeaked slightly, blushing and turning away so quickly it could almost be considered a frantic movement. She could hear Blue mutter something to himself, probably something cursing his ‘stupidity’, judging by the few choice words that were comprehensible.

It was a cute way to ask someone to be your girlfriend, but it was definitely a very unceremonious and non-confrontational way as well. Even better, it was oh-so-Blue of him. It was odd, he could be so direct and formal in battle (or really even regular conversations) but when it came to personal or potentially embarrassing subjects he either steered as far clear as possible or was vauger than vague itself.

When Yellow got her bearings again, she turned around with head held high as she tried to keep a straight face, acting as though she didn’t know why he had stated it so purposely (and with so much beating around the bush at the start), “Why are you telling me to have a happy Valentine's day so sternly? Is this supposed to be some sort of scripted day?”

“Don’t play dumb with me,” Blue warned, “What is your answer?” then it seemed as though a worrying thought came to his mind because his eyebrows knitted together, forehead creasing, “As... well,” he stared shakily, “As long as no one else has… has wished you the same, or something like that,”

Yellow smiled softly, she would answer plainly if that was what he wanted.

“My answer…” he voice was quiet yet still happy, “...I say yes,”

It looked as though about twenty pounds of weight had lifted off of Blue’s shoulders as he spun in a circle, though Yellow wasn’t sure if it was from excitement or the release of excess anxieties that had been bottled up for their conversation. When he was facing her again Yellow waved awkwardly, unsure of what other movement she could make. Blue flushed an even deeper red but Yellow could see the smile on his face before he spun around again, this time hoping in the middle and squeaking happily, as if he were some soft of pokémon.

Laughing, Yellow shook her head. maybe she wouldn't be so alone today after all. 

...

But Arceus be damned if he was getting away without her bandaging his wounds.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N. Hi Fluffy did you l i k e it? 
> 
> *you better say yes because I wrote this a four am after drawing a crappy comic for you and bats for the rest of the hours of the night*
> 
> Also so sorry that I forgot to get you other gits, it completely slipped my mind that I could write until literally midnight on Christmas Eve. A/N over.


End file.
